1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a holder for an epoxy putty stick. More particularly, the invention relates to a holder for a two-part epoxy putty stick which also measures and cuts a specific amount of the epoxy stick, at the same time initiating the chemical reaction between the two epoxy compounds in the cut-off portion of the epoxy stick.
2. Background Art
The invention is intended for use with epoxy putty sticks, and more specifically for use with the two-part epoxy putty sticks commonly sold in hardware stores and elsewhere for plumbing and various repair jobs.
The epoxy stick typically has an inner cylindrical shaped portion and an outer cylindrical shaped portion. Each part contains an epoxy compound which when mixed together chemically react, eventually hardening. A thin inert membrane separates the two portions.
Several problems may be encountered when using the epoxy putty stick, especially by those who are unfamiliar with using the epoxy. The first problem is how to cut off a portion of the epoxy. The desired amount of epoxy may be torn off the stick, however, this generally is not desirable because the torn off end is not neat. A knife is typically used to cut a portion off, however, this also is not desirable because epoxy residue remains on the knife, which then needs to be washed off.
Another problem is that an unfamiliar user may not thoroughly mix the two epoxy compounds well enough. The resultant mixture therefore does not properly harden.
An unfamiliar user may also misjudge the amount of epoxy that is needed, and use too large of a portion. This results in waste and more likely increases the possibility of not mixing the two compounds thoroughly enough.
The last problem is how to store the unused portion of the epoxy putty stick. It is generally not desirable to leave the epoxy unwrapped since part of the epoxy may rub off onto any other items it comes in contact with when it is stored.
The epoxy putty stick holder described herein addresses each of these problems.